1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module and a connector apparatus, and especially relates to a wireless module and a connector apparatus having the wireless module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology is progressing every day. Wireless modules for transmitting-receiving wireless signals are built-in the portable electronic devices (for example, a notebook, a tablet PC, a smart phone, a satellite navigator, and so on).
In order to arrange the wireless module into the casing of the electronic device, the volumes of the printed circuit board or the monitor of the electronic device are reduced. Therefore, the wireless module would be arranged in the space between the casing and the printed circuit board or the monitor. The signal processing module for processing transmitting-receiving signals are mounted on the printed circuit board of the electronic device. The volume of the antenna module has to be reduced if the space between the casing and the printed circuit board or the monitor is small. However, in order not to affect the performance of transmitting-receiving wireless signals, designing the antenna will be difficult if the volume of the antenna is to be reduced.
Wireless signals transmitted or received by the antenna would be affected by the electromagnetic waves from the printed circuit board or the monitor since the antenna is arranged in the space between the casing and the printed circuit board or the monitor. Therefore, in order to reduce the electromagnetic waves interference, the structure for reducing the electromagnetic waves would be arranged in the space where the antenna module is arranged. Moreover, the external antenna would be used if the performance of the structure for reducing the electromagnetic waves is not good. However, some external antennas are arranged outside the casing of the electronic device. It is inconvenient for using or carrying.